


My Children Will Be Better Than Me

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: A melody for the burnt out child, ...something I wish I'd heard.





	My Children Will Be Better Than Me

Always the wrong way.  
Fix it up, do it better  
Push it harder, work harder.  
You've gotta be the best if you want anything at all.

They're not your friends.  
Enemies, your competition.  
You're here for you and not them.  
You're here to win, not to participate or be nice.

You're on your own,  
No one else will ever help you.  
You have to live up to your potential.  
And your potential is the best of all  
And if you fail,  
It's all your fault.

Always be smarter.  
Fit it up, get thinner  
Pull them harder, smile harder,  
You've gotta be well dressed if you want anything at all.

Go network friends.  
Social climb, but don't be wanton.  
Remember, you're stronger than them.  
You're here to win, not do pro bono or save Earth.

You're on your own,  
No one else will ever help you.  
You have to live up to your potential.  
And your potential is the best of all  
And if you fail,  
It's all your fault.

But if you wanna win, sometimes you gotta give up  
And sometimes, you try your best, you give your all and it still isn't enough.  
But you're enough for me.  
Keep your friends, keep your dreams.  
I know, you'll be great,  
Whatever you'll be.

You are not alone,  
I will always help you  
Live up to your childhood self  
You'll be the best of you, I know  
And when you fail,  
You can always come home.


End file.
